


Reki 101: The guide to take care of your sunshine friend by the Reki Protection Squad

by Andromeda612



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Kyan Reki, But Most Fluff, Cherry And Joe Are The Parents, Cute Hasegawa Langa, Cute Kyan Reki, Everybody Loves Reki, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Fuck Adam Too, Gen, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Hurt Kyan Reki, Hurt/Comfort, If Nobody Will Give Reki The Love And Support He Deserves I Will, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, Kyan Reki Has ADHD, Kyan Reki Has Anxiety, Kyan Reki In Love, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Miya Is Reki's Lil Bro, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Pining Kyan Reki, Sad Kyan Reki, Shadow Is The Older Brother, Skater family - Freeform, Tadashi Supremacy, and he gets lots of them, and ptsd, fuck the palm trees, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Reki is a sunshine child, he is kind and pretty cool too... if just he could see it himself.But that's okay, his friends are here for him after all, they are the self proclaimed Reki Protection Squad and they are here to support him just like Reki is there for them.Time and certain circumstances will lead them to discover some things about their friend and together they are ready to take his back no matter what.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Hasegawa Langa & Higa Hiromi | Shadow & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa & Hasegawa Nanako, Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Hasegawa Langa & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Kyan Reki & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So new long fic, I don't know how i will keep up with all my other fics but I will XD   
> Prepare to see a bunch of headcanons and lots of Reki appreciation, as well as for Langa, Cherry, Joe, Miya and Shadow.   
> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes qwq feel free to tell me! 
> 
> Also fuck Adam and the palm trees!

Kyan Reki is a ray of sunshine, the sun incarnated, like a warm summer, bright as a bonfire and beautiful as a star. From the warm colors of his entire being, like his pretty amber eyes or his incredibly soft red hair, or his tanned skin; to the brightness of his energetic personality and his warm soul and kind heart. Is easy to associate Reki with these concepts. 

However not all is bright and warm with the redhead, some times in a while the light in his eyes can flatter and threat to extinguish, his smile can become fake, not reaching his eyes, not making your blind, just like a star he can overburnt himself until it explodes, until there is nothing left and his warmth can start to fade too, but you won’t notice unless either you look close enough or until is already too late, because being the person he is Reki will still want you to feel warm, he will prioritize everybody but himself so even if his exterior seems as bright as ever his inside is slowly freezing, like a rough winter, and if things get worse you will start to notice the lack of warm too, Reki doesn’t meant to left you cold too but sometimes his inner fire is just tired, so tired that it starts to die, and even when he isolates himself he still will want to give you every single spark that could left, the ashes that are still hot, no matter how cold he is, he will give even the least amount of light and warmth to you, because that’s the person Reki is. 

It is a wonder how a person like Reki could hold such a weight, how someone so optimistic and cheerful can be struggling with self doubt and feeling worthless, but the truth is we never know the inner demons that people have to struggle with, of their story and Reki’s friends have learned that the hard way, when they almost lost him after Adam and his fight with Langa. 

Neither of them knew what was really happening until it was almost too late. Almost. And they don’t want to be that close to that disaster ever again. That’s why they all vowed to show the redhead he could rely on them just like they know pretty well Reki won’t think twice to let them rely on him. 

They also promised to themselves to be aware of him, in the case he started to spiral again… which was kind of a hard task since Reki is the kind of person to bottle up his insecurities and hide his troubles just to not worry everybody else. 

But that was okay, because they are his friends, they are a family and family sticks together, they help each other. They would be there for him even if it is to save him from his own mind, because Reki is always there for them. 

Besides… even if some of them want to deny it, they all developed a soft spot for the energetic teen, it was almost inevitable with him being so kind and friendly and… well… so  _ Reki _ . 

It was like an unspoken agreement between the five of them, after Reki and Lang made up the night Langa won against Joe in the tournament and after all the work they had to do to give the redhead his self confidence back, they just kind of agreed to never let that happen again. 

At first they had some sort of simple inner agreements about how to act and what to do in different cases, however time and certain circumstances will provide them with new information and new protocols to support their friend, is a long path and there is no map to guide them but they are ready to walk it together, like the family they are. 

Because Reki is a sunshine child that deserves to know how much he is appreciated and loved, to be taken care of since he won’t do it himself, because Reki will do the same for them, because he deserves it… because they are the self proclaimed Reki Protection Squad and that is their duty. 


	2. Rule #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The golden rule: Communication!

**The golden rule: Remember, communication is key!**

Communication is an important aspect of every society, of every relationship. To solve problems, set boundaries, express our wishes, unconformity, happiness, communication is essential. 

Langa and Reki learned that the hard way when they had that fight, Reki never talked about his insecurities and Langa never tried to push further even when he thought something was off, which lead them to almost lose all of what for them is the most cherished thing they have: each other. 

Fortunately for them things ended well. 

* * *

After his race with Joe and with a small sparkle of joy from seeing Reki at “S” Langa took Joe’s advice and went for Reki, he already let him leave once, he wasn’t going to make the same mistake. He looked all over the place, asking as many people he could until he reached the gates where the guards told him that not only Reki already left but he also gave up his pin. 

In that moment Langa felt how his world froze and sheltered along with his heart, he basically snapped the pin out of the guard's hand and ran, barely remembering to at least yell a thanks to the guards and went towards Reki’s home as fast as he could, only one goal in mind, have Reki back. 

He found him some blocks before his house, Reki had his hood up and the head down but he recognized the hoodie from all the times he slept over Reki’s house and the other let him look into his closet to borrow some clothes, the hoodie is one of the biggest the redhead owned, he didn’t think twice to speed up to catch up to him, as he got closer he could see that Reki was shaking and soon he could hear small sobs and whines…  _ Is Reki crying?!  _ Langa felt his heart sink at the thought, despite his burning lungs and his too tired legs he kept running, he needed to fix things with Reki, he  _ needed  _ it. 

Soon enough he was close and took his wrist making Reki stop, the redhead's head turned fastly at him, and Langa’s heart broke into pieces. 

Reki’s face was tear stained, his eyes red and so, so sad, he looked tired, lost, it felt so wrong. Reki was like the sun incarnated, an adorable ball of energy and smiles, for him to look this miserable… It was a sight Langa never wanted to look again and he was willing to do everything and beyond to fix it, to see Reki smiling again, as it should be. 

“L-Langa!” Reki’s voice came out broken and so small that Langa’s chest tightened. Reki for his part had a storm of feelings inside him, a mix of surprise, sadness, despair, shame, anger… and something so similar to hop for the simple fact that Langa was there, but he refused to let that hope grow, it was stupid anyways, he was alost cause. 

“Reki I…” Langa 's voice was cut by Reki. 

“What do you want?” Reki cringed at how cracked his voice came, he tried to brush away his tears but to no avail, they kept coming no matter how much he tried to stop crying, he was beyond his limit by now. 

Langa was starting to feel panic settling in his chest, but a stronger determination made its way there too, maybe Reki was mad at him, but he was also sad, and that was something he couldn't stand, he himself felt sad, incomplete, lost, because after all it was not skating itself what made his heart race, yeah it was fun and he loved the adrenaline, but he loved Reki more, without him it all felt empty, wrong, like snowboarding after his father died, it was Reki who made his heart be so loud, who made him happy, it was his cheers, his teaching, his hugs, his calloused and warm hands messing up his hair, his presence that made him feel complete again; his mom was right, he really liked Reki, more than a friend and it took him so long to notice. He never thought about it until his mother implied it, and he never realized it was Reki who made skating so amazing until he almost gave up on his race tonight, until he finally saw him after days and the thrill was back, and he was still kicking himself for it, maybe if he had realized sooner he would have avoided all this mess, but that didn’t matter, now the important was to talk to Reki, he was not the best with words but Reki was worth all his effort, Reki was worth everything. 

“I want to talk, I know I messed up big time but I want to fix things, Reki I can’t keep up like this, without you… I miss you, Reki, I miss you so much so please let me fix this!” Langa literally begged, his voice came out strangled with a knot forming on his throat, some moisture forming in his blue eyes. 

Reki looked at him stunned, in shock. Was this real? Langa… Langa really missed him too? He really didn’t know what to say, one part of him wanted to free his wrist, to scream at Langa to leave him alone, to run and lock himself in his room and cry more, to end things there so he won’t be even more hurt when Langa finally discover he was not worth it. But another part of him, one weak, small yet resilient wanted so desperately to stay, to hug Langa, to cry but in his arms, not in the loneliness of his room, to say how much he missed him, that he was sorry and he also wanted to fix things. 

For the first time since he deals with his self deprecating thoughts he decided to listen to that small part. 

“I…I m-missed you too” he choked, fat, hot tears running wild along his cheeks, he could feel his entire body shaking with the force of his cries, he felt like he would crumble down at any moment, but he didn’t… because Langa hold onto him like his life depended on it, his face was snuggled into his chest, he could feel Langa’s arms around his waist and back, wrapping him tightly, Langa’s face buried into his messy hair. In that moment despite everything, despite the loud thoughts in his head, despite the dull ache in his heart, despite the fear, that moment feels right, like everything will be okay. 

They didn’t know how much time they stayed like that, just holding each other, crying, but it had to be enough for both of them, especially Reki, to calm down and breathe normally again. 

Reki pulled away just enough to see Langa, this was nice and all but they needed to talk, and he was still scared, Langa surely will be mad at him, with reason, he was a bad friend, he was holding him back, of course Langa would want to skate against talented opponents, he had the skills to, no matter how worried he was, he shouldn’t have made him make that promise, and then he have been avoiding him because was so weak that he couldn't deal with his own insecurities… 

Reki would have kept spiraling in his self deprecating thoughts if not were for Langa’s soft and worried voice.

“Reki, I know I messed up and I hurt you but please believe me, hurting you is the last thing I want, tell me what’s wrong and I will do everything to fix it, I’ll quit the tournament but please come back to me” Langa sounded desperate, he was, and Reki couldn't take it, couldn’t bear the hurt in his beautiful eyes or the broken tone of his voice, he did this and he needed to fix it. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Langa, it was all my fault!” The redhead felt his throat dry and tight, his voice was broken and he was sure he was at anything to cry again, but he made himself finish, it was the least Langa deserved. 

“I was just frustrated and scared...” a sob interrupted him and he could feel Langa’s arms tightening around him. 

“Reki, wh…” Reki sobbed again and gently put a hand over the other’s mouth, a silent plea to let him finish. 

“Langa, you are amazing, as a skater and as a friend, you learned so fast, you can fly so high with your board, and people can see that and I feel so proud of you… and you also are a good listener, I know I can be loud and obnoxious and yet you still put up with me… '' Hearing that the Canadian wanted to say he just didn’t put up with him, he loved to be with him, he could listen to Reki’s ramble for hours to no end, see his bright grin until ending blind, melt in his embraces and long for a contact more intimate, but he restrained himself from doing so, Reki seemed like he really needed to let out a lot. 

“And I… I’m just me” Reki needed to pause for a moment, feeling the knot in his throat more difficult to swallow. Langa frowned, what was that supposed to mean? He didn’t like how it sounded like Reki was underestimating himself, if anything Reki was already too good for just being him. This time he was about to project out loud his thoughts but Reki seemed ready to talk again. 

“I-I’m just the redhead lowlife that hangs behind you at “S” I can’t catch up to you, or Miya, not even Shadow, I’m not enough to skate next to you, I can’t give you the same thrill or challenge that Joe, Cherry or Adam could, and then I lashed out to you and I never told you anything about what was happening, you didn’t deserve that, and then I pushed you away because I’m a coward and weak and I couldn't deal with my own troubles, and I’m just so scared that you will leave me behind that I decide to leave sooner so it wouldn't hurt more but I was wrong, it still hurt, and then I tried to be your support by coming tonight but it wasn’t enough, I don’t want to just cheer you up from the sidelines, I really want to skate with you, to stay with you but I can’t… I can’t because I’m not enough and I won’t ever be, I’m just holding you back and I’m so sorry, you deserve better than me and...” Reki was crying again, trapped in a whirlwind of self deprecating rambles and Langa could feel his heat breaking in thousands of pieces with every word, how could Reki think so low of himself? Who in hell gave him those ideas? Why on earth didn't he notice sooner his best friend was suffering? Reki always knew when something was wrong, no matter if it was about skating, school, feelings, anything! He always knew but he failed to notice when something was wrong with Reki. 

Langa felt heartbroken, frustrated and angry, Reki was like the sunshine incarnated, bright, happy, warm, but now he was so… so broken, he looked so lost and his eyes, those amber eyes he adored so much were dull and looked so hurt, so empty, Langa wanted to kick himself for not realizing sooner their light was fading, he wanted to kick whoever that sowed those stupid ideas in his dear redhead, but most important he was desperate to make Reki see how much amazing he was, to knock some sense in that idiot, pretty head of his. 

And so he did… 

“REKI STOP!” Reki looked astonished at his friend, in all the time he has known Langa, this was the first time he heard him scream, ever. He shut his eyes close and jumped a little on instinct, Langa for his part was also pretty stunned, it was not like him to raise his voice, much less scream but he was so desperate to make Reki stop bad mouthing himself, it broke him hearing him sounding so defeated and resigned, resigned that he was worthless and that was just so, so  _ wrong _ , he couldn’t stand it anymore and just snapped. And he maybe felt a little guilty because that clearly startled the shorter but at least he shut up, Langa gulped and took a deep breath to calm down himself, just then he noticed something wet on his cheeks, he was crying too, he cleaned his face with his sleeve and cupped Reki’s face on his hands. 

“Reki… sorry, I didn’t mean to snap like that but I couldn't... I couldn't hear more how you were being so mean to yourself… Reki please look at me” but the redhead still had his eyes shut tightly, tears falling from them, Langa leaned closer until his noses were slightly rubbing. “Reki, please!” He whispered, his voice also a little crackled but filled with all the patience and support he could put into it to make his friend know he was safe, that it was okay. 

Slowly, Reki flustered his eyes open, the Canadian could see how some tears got trapped in his long eyelashes, how they would gracefully caress his red and puffy cheeks, even when he looked like this, sad, broken, lost, Langa couldn't help but notice how beautiful Reki was, but he looked the most beautiful when he smiled, when his eyes were shining and he was determined to bring that Reki back. 

The shorter of the two didn't say anything, he just stared at the blue-haired boy with his glassy eyes, quietly crying, even when his vision was blurry he still longed to keep staring at Langa’s face, at his eyes, he had missed him so much. Langa took another deep breath and used his thumbs to caress Reki’s soft cheeks, Reki basically melted into the touch. 

“Reki I’m so sorry you were feeling this way and I never noticed, I’m sorry you were carrying all of this in silent and I’m so sorry I got too engulfed into skating that I missed what made it worth for me, maybe if I had paid more attention I would have understood that without you anything of this makes sense sooner, and maybe we would have avoided all of this, but that doesn’t matter anymore, because I understand now, the thrill I feel when I skate, the way my heart is so loud and the bust of adrenaline, nothing of that feels right without you at my side” Looking that Reki was ready to say something, Langa mimicked his actions from before, he gently put a hand in his mouth and shook his head, their noses rubbing because of the movement and their closeness, asking for his friend to let him finish, the redhead simply nodded and Langa was free to continue. 

“Reki, whoever that gave you those ideas is so wrong and stupid, Reki you are amazing… you, you were the one who taught me how to skate, you were the one who built a skateboard so amazing that fit my style and needs, you were the one who encouraged me to keep going, to heal my wounds, a-and you are so hardworking and your skating is awesome, almost all of what you know was self taught, and you can say what’s wrong with a skater or their skateboard just by looking and and, you even talk in scientific terms that I don't understand and you just sound like a genius!” 

Reki at this point wasn’t sure if he just passed out from crying too much and now was dreaming or hallucinating, before he could ponder more about it though, Langa’s voice was heard again, stronger and firm.

“And is not just in skating, Reki, you are amazing in general! You are brilliant! You are the top of our class even if it seems that you don’t pay attention, you are also in the honor roll in school, and you are an amazing tutor, I suck at math but you explain it so easily and… and your drawing! You are so talented, I love to go through your sketchbooks and your designs for skateboards are so cool, and you are also good knitting, and crocheting, and with origami and cooking and with crafts in general, I don’t know how you can do all of that, and you are also so good with kids, no wonder your sisters adore you, because they do don’t try to deny it! and you are also so friendly and bright, you are always looking after everybody to the point that you forgot to take care of yourself, did you know Miya said you are the mom friend? He says you and Cherry are the mother duo!” 

That earned him a laugh from Reki, it was small and nothing compared to the loud and energetic laugh he is used to but this was a start, and god! He missed that sound so much! Miya was probably going to kill him if he finds out he told his secret, the boy basically threatened him to not tell a soul when he accidentally spilled it out when they were at “S '' and Cherry and Reki were fussing over Shadow who had a nasty fall, but for hearing Reki laugh it was worth it. 

Reki had stopped crying, now he was hiccupping and his face was red, if for all the crying or for Langa’s words just Reki knew— but for the record it was both— Langa brushed away the remaining tears and kept talking. 

“Reki you are always so thoughtful for others, you are a good listener, and you are so patient, and you never thought that I was weird because I can’t read the room or I because I suck with social cues, you always let me be, you make me feel comfortable, and safe and happy, Reki you are the best friend anyone could ask for and I feel smug that  _ I’m  _ your best friend” 

Reki could feel he was about to start crying,  _ again _ , but this time it was because he felt so touched, hearing Langa say those things and he sounded so honest, and he knew he was, he knew him the most after all and it was clear the sincerity in his eyes and voice. Something in his chest sparkled, a little bit of hope, it was so small but Reki grasped it like a lifesaver. Because even if he couldn’t bring himself to believe he was really amazing, even if his mind kept screaming how a waste he was, if Langa despite all still wanted him… he would take it, even if it was selfish, even if he didn’t deserve it, he would take it. 

“L-Langa” he choked, Langa felt like melting right then and there for the way Reki said his name, he looked so vulnerable, he wanted to protect him from any harm and if that included protecting him from his own mind so be it. 

“Reki” He whispered softly, he said the name like it was the most precious thing in the world, he held Reki’s face like he was made of delicate glass “You are good enough, you are more than good enough, I won’t leave you behind because I can’t stand being without you, I don’t want you to be just my support, where is the fun in skating or in anything for that matter if I’m not with you? I want you to be with me, side by side, I don’t care what others may think, if you feel like I’m ten steps ahead then I’ll step back those ten steps and I’ll help you to keep going, and you won’t be holding me back because I’m a disaster without you anyways, if not where for you screaming my name I would have lose by far too much against Joe, I will quit the tournament, Reki you are my happiness, I want to be with you again, skating, studying, eating lunch, everything. Please come back to me?” 

Langa sounded so vulnerable, Reki didn’t have the heart to say no. 

And he didn’t want to say no. 

“Langa, I…” the redhead choked another sob “I’m not sure if I agree or believe what you said… about me being enough and amazing I mean” Before Langa could start to panic Reki took a shaky breath and kept talking “But… if you really still want me near… “ 

“I want it! I want to be back to how we were before”  _ and maybe something more _ , the taller of the two thought for himself with butterflies on his stomach. Reki giggled a little at Langa’s outburst, it was cute. 

“I really want to be back to normal too, I’m so sorry for everything, I should have said something, can you forgive me?” Reki whispered, Langa smiled softly, how much Reki missed that smile! 

“Of course I do, and it doesn’t matter if you can’t see how amazing you are, I’ll remind you until you can see yourself the same way I do” the Canadian engulfed Reki in a tight embrace, one of his hands stroked his soft, red locks and the redhead hid his face in the crook of Langa’s neck, tears falling once again, this time of pure relief. Langa hid his face into Reki’s hair, indulging himself in the sweet fragrance of Reki’s shampoo. 

“I’m sorry too, I should have said something when I thought something was off, and I shouldn't have broken our promise. I know you are worried for my safety and after what Adam did to Cherry I finally understand why, please forgive me?” His voice was a little muffled by Reki’s hair but he was heard. 

“Of course I do” Then Reki registered the last part of what Langa said about Adam. He pulled apart slowly to look at his best friend's face. “Wait, what did Adam do to Cherry, is he okay?” 

Langa looked away “He hit him with his board in the face while Cherry was skating at high speed” 

“HE DID WHAT?!” Reki yelped and looked at langa bewildered. 

Langa winced, they were very close and the scream startled him a little. 

“Yeah, you were right, he is dangerous and then he called me his Eve, that was creepy” Langa admitted with a shudder, he was raised in a Christian country, he knew what Adam was implying and… holy shit he should try to pay more attention to certain things! 

“How is Cherry?!” Reki asked frantically, worry clear in his expression. 

“I don’t know I was looking for you after my race, but I’m sure Joe and the others will take care of him, we can call tomorrow for an update” he offered softly, the other simply nodded, still worried but there was nothing they could do for now. 

“One more thing” Reki said and Langa had all his attention on his friend “This could have been avoided if we talked, let’s promise to be honest and communicate better, okay?” Langa could agree with that. 

“Is a promise” 

After that they stayed in silence for a moment until Langa broke it. “So… are we right again? Best friends?” He asked, he still needed the confirmation. 

Reki smiled, he finally smiled at him with the bright and warm grin he missed so much and offered his hand. They immediately made their fist bump and this time Reki engulfed Langa in another hug which he happily returned. 

They stayed like that for who knew how long, not like they mind. 

But Reki has been neglecting some sleep and so many crying really drained him. 

“Hey” he started with a small tone, Langa just hummed to make him know he was listening. “Is not like I’m complaining but I feel drained and I guess we both need to sleep” Langa had to agree with him, it was obvious Reki was really tired, the bag under his eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Langa, he himself felt tired too but… he really wanted to keep holding Reki, but his well being was first. 

“You are right” he sighed as he pulled back, but he didn’t make any attempt to let go of his friend or to start walking, he really really wanted to keep hugging Reki, to hold him close. Like reading his thoughts, Reki smiled shyly at him. 

“Do you want to stay with me… I- I mean in my house? Is very late and you seem pretty tired too and your house is farther and I don’t want you to skate being tired” Reki stammered with his cheeks in a lovely shade of pink. 

_ Cute. _

“I’d like to” He simply replied, Reki again smiled at him, a genuine smile and they started to walk, Langa leaned down to take his board, which he dropped the first time he hugged Reki. That’s when he remembered it was broken. 

“Langa…” Reki’s voice made him look up, Reki hadn't seen the board due to the darkness of the night. 

“Yeah?” He said straightening up and holding the board under his arm, they started to walk towards the redhead's house. 

“Do… uhm…” Reki sounded hesitant, Langa simply waited patiently for his friend to say what he wanted. “Be honest, do you still want to race in the tournament?” he asked quietly, so quietly that Langa would have missed it if it wasn't for the fact he was paying attention. 

If Langa was being honest with himself, he  _ did _ want to race, if Reki will be there of course, and even if he did know that Adam was dangerous and a fucking creep— really how hasn’t he see it sooner? — the possibility still didn’t fade the desire to race, just to see how far he could go and if he ended up racing against Adam well… this time he didn’t feel as excited as before but he felt really eager to leave the asshole in the dust and if during the race Adam got some hits, he deserved them. 

But saying it out loud, just when he just made up with Reki was difficult. 

“I… I, yeah I do, maybe no to race against Adam but to see how far I can go and if I end up against him even if I’m not excited about it anymore, I still want to defeat him, he is an asshole” He said, they promised to be honest and it was his mother advice too, but he didn’t dare to look at Reki. 

“Then you best practice a lot, you already saw how nuts the dude is so you need to be prepared for everything” Reki's voice was clear and with some of the energy he has been missing the last few days, even if a little worried. 

Langa looked at him with wide eyes “W-wait… you, are you okay with that? I thought…” 

“The idea still scares me, I’ll be lying if I say I’m happy but... I don’t want to hold you back or force you to anything, I want to support you in this because with fear and all I trust you, just keep your promise about being careful, if you sense true danger or if thing gets too risky please back off, even if I know you won’t quit skating for getting hurt, the danger is not worth it” Reki stated honestly and that made Langa incredibly happy. 

“Thank you, Reki” he said, smiling grateful to his dear best friend. 

Then Reki suddenly stopped. 

“Shit!” 

“Reki? What 's wrong?” 

Reki looked down shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. “When I left “S” I… I gave up my pin, I c-can’t go back without it, I’m so sorry I…” Reki started to spill lots of apologies and ways to get the pin back or to get another one. 

“Reki!” Langa put his hands on Reki’s shoulders to make him stop. “Is okay, when I left to look for you I took your pin from the guard” He said, taking out Reki’s pin from his pocket and offering it to his friend. Reki gaped at him and Langa had to restrain a giggle for how cute he looked so surprised. 

“I… Thanks” he said as he took his pin. 

“Well that solves one problem, now we need to make a practice plan for you” Before he could start rambling about strategies and stuff Langa held his wrist making him stop. 

“What?”

“I…” He gulped, there was no easy way to say this, so he just showed his board. 

“I can't skate, not with my board like this” He held his broken board in front of Reki, not daring to see his face. 

“LANGA WHAT THE HELL?!” Langa winced a little, yeah, he knew Reki wouldn’t be happy, he felt how his friend snapped the board from his hands. 

“My precious Reki-L2S! What has this idiot done to you?” Reki cried while cradling the board in his arms. Langa just watched him with a blank expression, and he was dramatic about blood. 

“S-sorry, I guess I put much force” he apologized, maybe Reki was being a drama queen but he himself still had some attachment for the board, it was a gift from Reki after all. 

Reki sighed “Is okay, but I can’t fix this, I’ll have to make you a new one, we can start tomorrow after school” 

Langa was happy to spend time with Reki again but… 

“There is really no salvation for it? I don’t want to throw it” Langa looked like a kicked puppy and Reki swore he could melt. 

“Sorry, dude. But why do you want to keep it so bad, it isn’t useful anymore” Reki asked, his feeling of loss is understadable, he made that board after all, it was still his art, but Langa will have another one and better soon. 

“Because you made it” Okay, now he was  _ sure  _ he could melt, he loved this guy so much! He knew he was in love with his friend a while ago, probably some days after the trip to the beach, after they fell apart those feelings felt heavy in his heart, they hurt because he didn’t felt worth of them, he still didn’t felt worth of them, but they didn’t weight on him anymore, they didn’t hurt, they felt right and right now he was sure he just fell even more for his best friend. 

God, he had it  **_bad._ **

“You know? I can't make it functional again but I can fix it to at least make it look fine, you can keep it like a memory if you want” he offered bashfully, scratching his right cheek. 

Langa immediately lit up. “Really?” 

Reki giggled a little, Langa was adorable. “Yeah, really” 

For what felt the tenth time that night, Langa engulfed Reki and in a tight and warm embrace. 

“Thanks, Reki” 

Reki smiled softly, leaning into his friend’s arms. 

“Is nothing, Langa. Now come on, I’m tired” 

With that both best friends walked in a comfortable silence to the redhead's house, when they arrived Langa remembered his bicycle was still at “S” in his rush to find Reki he forgot about it, he texted Shadow to ask him to take it, he got a reply almost instantly saying he can go for it next day to his work. 

After that the teens changed into pajamas, Reki’s clothes were a little small for him but still comfortable, besides they smelled like him and that was a nice plus. Since they were too drained from the emotional train they had they didn’t bother to take out the guest’s futon, it wouldn’t be the first time they shared Reki’s bed anyways. 

Feeling relieved after what felt like an eternity and happy to be back together, both teens fell asleep almost instantly, with soft smiles on their faces and calm hearts. 

And if they woke up embracing each other, well, that’s just for them to know. 

The next days were the happiest for the two teens, they were together again, Reki fixed Langa’s board and it now has an honor place in the wall of his bedroom, his new board is awesome, and he especially likes the paint of the yeti monster accompanied by Reki’s little devil on its shoulder, it was a change he asked Reki to do when he asked if he wanted another design.

They went to visit Cherry and met with the others, all of them had relieved faces when they saw them together again, during Reki’s ausense all of them, even if some didn’t want to admit it, missed him, and after hearing what happened, because of course they demanded for some explanations, they all felt their chest tight, it never occurred to them that someone so bright and optimistic as Reki could hold such heavy thoughts about himself, that was just so wrong. Reki was their friend and they wouldn’t let him suffer in silence again, because even if they like it or not— or more like if they wanted to admit it or not— they were a family now and they needed to take each other’s back.

Miya and Shadow apologized for their comments, even if they were just teasing and didn’t mean to hurt him they still did, all of them promised to do better and most important: to communicate. 

At that moment they silently agreed that they will take care of Reki since he won’t do it himself. It was the start of the self proclaimed Reki’s protection squad. 

The tournament ended without a winner, the final race was supposed to be Adam against that skater Snake who won against Langa in an incredible way, but for some reason every time they were about to race the police made an appearance, after that Adam decide to call it a tie, nobody dared to question him. 

That didn’t stop him from bother Langa though, the guy is a creep and an obsessed one for that matter, just like he told to Reki, after what happened with Cherry and finally understanding that the loud beat of his heart came from Reki and not skating itself, Langa lost all interest in racing Adam, and he finally understood just how dangerous he was, no matter how much of an adrenaline seeker he was himself, Adam was another thing. Adam, of course, was not happy about it. 

He did race him one more time just to have a closure, after assuring Reki he would be careful he and the ‘Matador of Love’ had their final beef which ended in a tie. Adam was ecstatic in his own creepy way, talking about his Eve but it was not like Langa was paying attention to him, as soon as he crossed the line the first thing he did was run towards Reki’s arms, Reki also went for him and they hug as tight as they did the night they made up. 

The Canadian could feel his best friend shaking and found he was shaking too, that race wasn’t like any other, Adam pulled really dangerous tricks, Langa was sure the only reason he managed to go through them was because his experience in snowboarding since the sport was pretty dangerous too, this time he pushed his limits, this time he finally saw how far he could go, when he and Reki pulled apart— not breaking their embrace— he saw all the relief and pride in his dear best friend, the person he loved, he felt relieved too because it was all over, he tasted his limits, he proved himself against that man and that was the end of it.

That's why when Adam asked for another beef, despite him enjoying the rush of adrenaline from the race, despite having Reki’s full support— even if the redhead was deadly worried too— he found himself gladly rejecting the race. 

Adam was not pleased but there was not much he could do about it… for now, according to him at least. It was a relief for the gang, Adam’s existence was still a source of stress for them— Reki was still pretty scared— but at least it was all over. 

However, something inside them, maybe a hunch, told them to be careful about the man, so they did, which also meant that their plan to be for Reki also included some back up plans for any Adam code. Just in case. 

They have improved a lot in their communication, Langa became more aware about what people at “S” said about him and the others, about Reki. Langa is not happy, neither of them are. At all. 

Because seriously, they don’t know anything about Reki, so who gave them the right to decide his worth just like that? To have the nerve to call him a lowlife. What infuriates them the most is the fact that it seems the majority of people think like that and it is ridiculous the amount of times they had to hear those kind of comments, it’s not a wonder why Reki was feeling so bad! 

But that’s okay— actually no but they can’t send dead glares or threaten everyone, they tried— but again, communication is key, even if Reki is still stubborn about not wanting to worry them or being a burden— which he is not— they always remember to show their support to each other, with action or words, to say when a teasing comment crossed a line, to say when something was bothering them and learned to read better the signs from when something was wrong. It is a long path but they are getting there together. 

Speaking of which… something was off with Reki, not off like when he was deprecating himself, he actually was doing better at hearing those comments, they can’t put their finger on what exactly is off, the only thing sure is that is nothing related to skating. 

“Hey kid, are you okay? you seem tired” Joe asks softly at Reki while they watch Cherry race, Miya, Langa and Shadow are with them, also watching and totally not eavesdropping, what are you talking about? 

“Uh, yeah I’m fine is just… I have had some troubles sleeping lately but it is okay, it will pass soon” Reki answers dismissively, normally that would raise suspicion but this time… this time Reki really sounds genuine, like he really just has trouble sleeping. However, there was still a little bother at the back of their minds, like the reason why Reki has trouble with his sleeping schedule is important somehow, like is something they would like Reki to talk about with them. Call it a collective hunch. 

But again, this time it seems Reki is managing well enough to not raise huge worry. And they trust him, if he thinks it is important he will tell them eventually and they will notice if things get worrisome. 

“And you have been sleeping less because….” Of course having some hints doesn’t hurt anybody. 

This time Reki seems a little sheepish as he rubs the back of his neck. “My sister made me watch a horror movie and you know how I am with those things” a slightly blush spread over his cheeks, Joe steals a glance towards Langa, as to ask for confirmation, Langa lock eyes with him and nods, he know is true, he heard Tsukihi teasing Reki about it when they were doing homework at his house today. 

Joe returns his eyes to Reki who is pointely looking at his skateboard “Well, I’m sure you will be back to normal in no time, try watching happy movies, that may help, if not I’ll teach you to make a delicious hot chocolate that surely will help you rest, what do you say?” the man offers joyly while slapping his back. 

Reki smiles at him “Yeah, I’ll try that, thanks Joe” and with that the matter is forgotten and they return their attention to Cherry’s race. 

The explanation seems enough for the others but Joe still has a hunch that maybe there is something more, that the horror movie is not the only reason but for now he will let the matter alone, Reki seems fine and he trusts he will tell them if something is wrong. 

At the end of the night, he gives Reki and Langa a ride home while Shadow took Miya and Cherry went on his own, Langa was his first stop, when he finally arrives at Reki’s house he notices the teen asleep in the back seat, he smiles softly at him, Reki is a good kid and he has a soft spot for him, all of them have but just he and Langa can admit it, he turns around to wake him up. 

“Hey, kid we are here” Reki stirs at hearing Joe and blinks away his tiredness. 

“Oh, thanks Joe, see you later!” He says as he opens the door of the car, Joe thinks just for a second and then calls him before he can leave. 

“Reki” 

The teen lowers a little so he can see Joe’s face through the open window of the front seat. “Yeah?” 

“Take care and sleep well tonight, remember that we are here for you, no matter what” He says softly and smiles at him. Reki replies with a smile of his own, bright and sweet, just like Reki himself. 

“I know, good night Joe and thanks” he replies and turns to his house, Joe manages to say goodnight while Rekis is still in earshot and waits until the teen is inside. 

Once Reki closes the door Joe just sighs and drives to his own home. 

He still has this hunch, he doesn’t like he can’t say what it means but one thing is sure, Reki knows they are there for him and for now that’s enough. 

3:00 A.M 

_ Reki sees himself running away from the terrifying demon of the movie his sister made him watch, he can feel cold in his bones and how a mysterious darkness follows him every second closer.  _

_ Suddenly he feels a heavy grasp on the front of his hoodie and a shadow about to swallow him, he closes his eyes.  _

_ For a moment there is nothing, just silent and the darkness of his closed eyes, but soon he can hear noise, it sounds like voices and they sound cheerful, he can also notice the familiar sound of wheels against ground and feel the wind against his body, is he skating? But something is wrong, he still feels a dead grip on the front of his hoddy, and his body is in a horizontal direction, he should be standing if he is skating, he also smells smoke…  _

_ “Don’t close your eyes, the fear is the best spice!”  _

_ Hearing that hated voice Reki forces himself to snap his eyes open, above him is Adam, with his hand gripping him and being the only thing that separates him from the dirty ground of the track of “S” he can feel fear and panic filling his body, he knows how this nightmare ends and he doesn’t want to see Langa again lifeless in the ground, not when things were right again, why was he having this dream again anyways?  _

_ Adam moves closer to his face and suddenly the image changes, his blue hair is now a shade of red darker than his own, his face is not covered by a mask anymore, instead there is a face that Reki wishes he could forget forever, he is not in “S” he is in his room, the vice grip in his hoodie still present but is another person who is holding him and this time Reki can feel his blood running cold, he looks at those brown eyes that have been hunting him since he can remember, the man manhandling him opens his mouth and the teen tries desperately to break free, not wanting to see what comes next… _

Reki wakes up with a loud gasp, cold sweat running all over his body and his breath messy. He looks around, he is in his room, on his bed… he is alone. The redhead can feel his heart beating strongly in his chest, he puts a hand above it and tries to calm down, he takes a series of long and deep breaths,  _ in and out, in and out _ … _ Everything is okay, it was just a nightmare,  _ **_he_ ** _ can’t come back… _

Reki looks at his phone on his nightstand, is 3:10 A.M, feeling a little better he takes his phone and looks at the date, there are still two more days before.... 

He groans as he drops himself back to his pillows, is always like this since then, five or four days before that day he will have nightmares, right now his only comfort is the knowledge that once  _ that  _ day is over the nightmares will stop. 

The teen feels really tired, and he has school in just some hours, he doesn’t want to worry Langa if he shows all sleepy, or his friends at “S '' Joe already noticed something, besides is stupid, he knows there is nothing to fear but he can’t help it.

With a sigh he decides to take out his earphones and play some music until falling asleep again, the trick usually works. 

He choses a playlist Cherry once recommended for doing homework, most of the songs are relaxing and calm, with the melodies sounding on his ears, Reki closes his eyes and tries to get comfortable, wishing that this time he will get some rest. 


End file.
